<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreamSMP nsfw request book by torturedartistclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990989">dreamSMP nsfw request book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub'>torturedartistclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys in Skirts, Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hate Sex, Height Differences, Lingerie, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, NSFW, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request book, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests on a <em>i probably won't get to everything because of my own sanity but feel free to leave any ideas down below and i'll definitely read it and try to lump bits of it into wips</em> basis.</p><p>Collection of short dsmp one-shots (2000-5000 words). I will try to write any kinks as best as I can!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my other works (as of right now) if you want to get a picture of my writing style<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113683">dnf PWP series</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806248/chapters/68285002">dnb 3 parter</a></p><p>What I will do:<br/>
- only relationships within the smp pls :)<br/>
- fluff and smut, including whatever kinks you want (assuming i'm comfortable with it)<br/>
- also will do solo stuff if you want<br/>
- all ships cool don't hold back :)</p><p>What I won't do:<br/>
- scat and heavy gore (incl vore), rape/non-con<br/>
- minors<br/>
- smut with fundy, philza and bbh (sorry)<br/>
- bottom techno</p><p>comment below requests :) pls don't let this flop</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vibrator in Public (Georgenap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by <em>viv</em>.</p><p>Sapnap loses a bet and has to wear a vibrator in public. George has fun with the settings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“George, <em>please.</em>”</p><p>George smirked as he withdrew his fingers, watching hungrily as the pink hole puckered around nothing, Sapnap’s long whine piercing through the stale air and sounding like music to George’s ears. George loved it when Sapnap was like this, back arched and eyes clouded as he begged. He didn’t see this side of Sapnap often, given the fact that the ravenette was surely one of the brattiest brats to have ever bratted.</p><p>And to think that it was Sapnap himself that had gotten himself in the situation, his smug voice echoing in George’s brain, bragging about how good he was at bedwars. <em>Bedwars</em> of all things.</p><p>So, naturally, George challenged him to a bet. And, given Sapnap’s downright <em>inability</em> to turn down a challenge, he accepted.</p><p>What he didn’t expect, however, was for George to completely and utterly <em>pop off</em>, winning all three matches of their first-to-three deal. Sapnap was <em>dumfounded</em>.</p><p>But when George appeared in his door frame with a wide and slightly sadistic smile, vibrator and lube in hand, Sapnap decided that he supposed he didn’t <em>really</em> mind this alternative. Besides, he would be lying if he said that the idea of him walking around a mall or down the densely packed streets of London with a vibrator up his ass didn’t make him ache.</p><p>It only took him a few minutes of slow, open-mouthed kisses and George’s wandering hands to get him begging, on all fours as George drew his fingers out and reached for the baby-blue vibrator, running his fingers along it and spreading the cherry scented lube over the soft silicone.</p><p>Sapnap let out a whimper as George teasingly ran the soft tip around his hole, dipping in just slightly and pulling back when Sapnap pushed back against it. The ravenette let out a noise of frustration, he didn’t even need to look back to know that George was smirking.</p><p>“Patience, darling.” Came the smooth drawl, the last word tipped deliciously in the brunette’s english accent. The slight shake in George’s voice spurred Sapnap on - at least he knew he had some sort of effect on the brunette.</p><p>Finally, goddamn <em>finally</em>, George began to ease the vibrator into Sapnap, pushing in slowly until the base of the toy rested against his skin. Sapnap held back a whimper as the tip just barely brushed against his prostate as he moved, turning around to press his mouth to George’s.</p><p>George pulled away first, Sapnap’s lips chasing him as he moved and whimpering again as the toy brushed against his spot again. George let out a shaky breath as he took in the sight of his boyfriend as he worked to get Sapnap’s underwear and trousers back up his legs. His eyes were glazed over and he let out soft noises as George shuffled the fabric against him.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby - look so beautiful.” George cooed as he helped Sapnap to his feet, slender hand slotting perfectly into the ravenette’s larger one.</p><p>Sapnap looked dazed as he stood in their bedroom, every little movement causing the vibrator to brush up against his spot. God knows how it would feel when George actually got around to turning it on.</p><p>George was just slightly taller than Sapnap - a fact that he was constantly reminded of - but the younger thanked the gods for it now, loving the feeling of George tilting his head up slightly to slot their mouths together.</p><p>Just as he was about to get lost in the kiss, Sapnap heard a soft <em>click</em>, and suddenly his legs were shaking underneath him as vibrations zeroed in on his prostate, sending ripples of pleasure all throughout him. Hands curled into t-shirt fabric as Sapnap moaned loudly into their kiss. It <em>shouldn’t</em> feel that damn good. Jesus, he was <em>fucked</em>, wasn’t he?</p><p>George switched off the vibrator and they broke apart, Sapnap’s eyes remaining closed for a moment as he inhaled shakily. <em>God</em>, was he even going to make it to the elevator?</p><p> </p><p>He did make it to the elevator, turns out - George guiding him across the carpeted floors of the high-rise. At some point, Sapnap shook off George’s comforting arm and steadied himself, focusing his eyes forward and taking his own steps. When the pair reached the elevator, Sapnap was walking <em>almost</em> normally.</p><p>The elevator doors opened with a ring and they were relieved to see the compartment empty. Stepping in, George pressed the ground floor button.</p><p>“You sure about this?” George’s voice was slightly shaky as he spoke, turning to face his boyfriend. Sapnap was staring back, eyes dark and determined to please. The sight went straight to George’s hardening cock.</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>” George had to hold back a groan at the tone of his voice, breathy and desperate and already so fucking <em>wrecked</em>.</p><p>“What’s the safeword?”</p><p>“Pandas.”</p><p>“And you’ll use it if you need to?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>George was satisfied at the answer, reaching down and interlocking their fingers together as the shiny doors opened with a sharp <em>ding</em>. The lobby was empty and they passed straight through, opening the glass doors to the building and stepping out into the street.</p><p>The sun was setting as they walked, dusty clouds hanging over the neighbourhood. Luckily, George didn’t live in central London, rather just the outskirts, so the streets were littered with only the occasional businessperson or evening jogger. Sapnap shivered at the thought of having to make his way up somewhere like Oxford Street - those jam-packed places were enough to make him anxious and self conscious <em>without</em> a vibrator up his ass.</p><p>As they walked, George began to test out the waters. Spotting someone in the distance walking their way, George turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting. At first, Sapnap slowed his pace and squeezed, George suspected unconsciously, <em>hard</em> against the brunette’s hand. He heard whines escape the younger, then heard them muffle as Sapnap snapped his hand to his mouth, biting down into his palm.</p><p>They continued to walk, however, and the person approaching them drew closer, coming within a distance where they would certainly be able to see any funny business going on. So, Sapnap plastered a blank expression onto his face and drew his hand from his mouth, picking up his pace again without missing a beat. George was impressed.</p><p>When they passed the stranger, a middle aged businessman in a suit that offered a curt nod to the pair, George upped the toy to the highest level.</p><p>Not expecting the sudden rush of pleasure, Sapnap let out a loud whine, ripping his hand from George’s and gripping tightly against the older’s bicep. George had to hold back a giggle as Sapnap slapped his free hand to his mouth again, pressing his legs together as they came to a halt.</p><p>The footsteps of the stranger behind them slowed for a second, and George heard the man let out an annoyed sigh from behind them, footsteps carrying on at a faster pace as he continued away from them. George let out a hushed laugh alongside a breathy apology, turning the vibrator off and looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>Sapnap was staring daggers at him, face flushed and fingernails curling into George’s arm. George would have flinched had he not noticed the way Sapnap’s eyes clouded over and a tongue darted out to wet his lips. George’s smile widened.</p><p>“Are you already close, huh?” George’s voice was hushed as he spoke, warm breath ghosting over Sapnap’s lips, “Gonna come without being touched?”</p><p>And, God, Sapnap felt like he could as George turned the toy back onto the low setting. </p><p> </p><p>They reached the end of their street, turning onto a much more travelled street that held the Tesco’s they were headed too. They didn’t need anything in particular, however they had decided that it was the place they would be least likely to be kicked out of if Sapnap got too loud. The Tiffany’s around the corner didn’t quite match the quota.</p><p>George felt Sapnap grab onto his hand again as they walked, squeezing tightly as they passed a group of chatting women.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap felt like he could sing as they finally entered the doors of the brightly lit Tesco, the familiar isles and lights providing him with some sense of familiarity. Looking around, he saw that there were a few people milling about, staring down at shopping lists or squinting at prices. Even though most didn’t even realise the pair had entered, Sapnap felt as though everyone was staring.</p><p>George led Sapnap over to the confectionery aisle, joining an elderly couple who offered the pair friendly smiles. George turned to the ravenette.</p><p>“Pick something. I’ll pay.”</p><p>“You fuckin’ better.” Came the hazy reply, reaching up to grab a pack of m&amp;m’s from the shelf.</p><p>Just as Sapnap pulled down the packet from the shelf, George reached his hand into his pocket and switched the remote to high.</p><p>The packet fell to the floor with a soft thud as the chocolates rattle inside and Sapnap’s grabbing onto George again, teeth clenched as he holds back a moan. His head dropped as George turned the remote back down to low, Sapnap panting heavily as he held back his orgasm that was just threatening to release. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this before the dam burst.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sapnap saw George bend down to pick up the packet and say something about a stomach ache to the concerned old lady a few meters away. Everything seemed a haze to Sapnap as he gave everything in him to holding back his climax.</p><p>George led them both quickly to the teenager at the only open register, thankful that no one else was waiting before them. George paid for the chocolate quickly, swiping his card and grabbing the packet before the kid had time to hand them the receipt. In a moment, they were out into the night again.</p><p>Sapnap saw his boyfriend gaze down at him, most likely taking in the sight of him looking completely and utterly <em>wrecked</em>, completely dazed and out of his mind, eyes clouded and unfocused.</p><p>Sapnap could only follow as George dragged him into a nearby alleyway between two buildings, pushing him up against a brick wall and smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The ravenette could only moan brokenly into the kiss as their teeth clashed. George growled lowly into Sapnap’s mouth, pressing down on the remote and setting the vibrator to high again.</p><p>Sapnap’s eyes rolled back and his head hit the wall behind him, voice cracking as he whimpered at the pleasure. George snaked a hand around his neck and just barely ghosted his lips against Sapnap’s as he spoke.</p><p>“Gonna come without me even <em>touching</em> your cock, pretty?” The words were hushed and breathy and Sapnap could feel them against his lips as he focused on George, meeting dark brown eyes watching him intently.</p><p>“God, you <em>are</em>, aren’t you?” George seemed delighted at that, reaching down and feeling at the shape of his cock, feeling it twitch under his grasp. “So hard for me already, such a pretty little slut, getting off on other people watching you.”</p><p>Frankly, Sapnap thought it was unfair how easily George was able to string sentences together while he was left completely speechless. Usually, Sapnap would be slinging back retorts and teasing the brunette, but right now all he could think about was George, George, <em>George</em>.</p><p>“So beautiful, darling - I know you can do it - <em>fuck</em> you’re so pretty like this.” And the sound of George’s voice cracking as he spoke, the way his sentence trailed off into a groan - Sapnap was <em>fucked</em>.</p><p>“<em>George</em>, I’m-” Sapnap cut himself off sharply with a loud moan that was definitely conspicuous enough to be heard by the apartments around them. The dam finally broke as warmth filled his body from head to toe as his orgasm hit him like a bus.</p><p>George’s hands are all over him as soon as he breaks, warm hands running all down his hips and cupping his crotch, smooth hands working him through it as waves of pleasure rip through his body. George holds him up as his legs shake and threaten to give way under him.</p><p>It’s <em>long</em>, possibly the longest orgasm he’s ever had as waves of white hot pleasure tear through his body one after one, George whispering praises to him as his whimpers start to slow.</p><p>At some point, George turns the vibrator off, bringing a hand to Sapnap’s cheek and joining their mouths in a kiss. It’s much more tender than the last but Sapnap is still left breathless after, panting as they separate.</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em> Sapnap-'' Is all George can say. Sapnap nods weakly in agreement.</p><p>“Your- Your turn next.” Sapnap’s voice is raspy and breathless, and George feels himself twitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hate Sex (Dreamnoblade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by <em>teethstealer69420</em>.</p><p>Dream is a sore loser. With a few road bumps along the way, Techno finds a way to help him out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifting a sparkling sword to his shoulder, Techno snarls as he circles his rival. It’s the ninth round and they’re tied four to four, meaning that he would have to win both of the next two fights to take home the prize money. </p><p>Overhead, the speakers wail a two tone, and the fight begins. Flicking fiery ruby eyes ahead, Techno stares down Dream. He’s wearing his mask - the fine white porcelain contrasted by the crude smile drawn on with a black marker. Techno’s eyes draw to the movement of Dream’s hand, slender fingertips peeking out from black leather as he adjusts his grip on his sword handle. </p><p>Dream advances first, striking in at Techno so hard and so fast that all the pinkette can do is block with his own sword, metallic clashes echoing all throughout the arena. He spots a gap in the routine, lashing out at Dream’s side and sliding the blade against the other’s, the metal screeching until Techno’s sword reaches Dream’s hilt, pushing out to the left and knocking the blade from his hands.</p><p>Dream dives to retrieve the blade, but Techno’s quicker. A sword lands on Dream’s throat, effectively pinning the blonde to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>5-4</em>
</p><p>Reaching a hand down to the other, Techno pulls Dream up with ease. When they’re both steady, Techno lets go and steps back as the crowd begins to cheer. Dream brings a hand up to his neck, and when he draws back blood stains his fingertips. Techno must have pressed a little too hard. He’s surprised by how much he doesn’t mind the bloodshed - it reminds him of the stakes of the battle. He steels his gaze as he turns to Techno, who’s already looking in his direction. They shake hands, and both turn to walk back to their respective preparation rooms to get ready for the last battle.</p><p>When he reaches his chamber, Techno looks down at his hand and sees blood. Whipping his head around, his eyes strain as he tries to make out the back of his rival. He doesn’t find it and turns back around, staring down at the smear of red on his pale hand. </p><p>He tries to ignore the way his breathing quickens and his eyes become hazy. He tries, and he fails.</p><p>When the familiar two-tone wails out for the last time, Techno is the first to advance. He figures he doesn’t have much to lose - the worst that could happen was a tie. He feels calm and collected and his head is clear as he makes precise and decisive axe blows on the other.</p><p>Said other, however, doesn’t seem to be of the same mindset. Techno can see sweat forming at the base of the blonde’s hair, and while most of his face is covered by the white mask, Techno can make out beads of sweat lining his face and neck. His lip is drawn between his teeth in concentration as he blocks with his shield, movements slightly panicked as he works to defend each blow.</p><p>Dream fights with whatever muscle he has left, compensating for his seemingly distressed state with hard and heavy axe blows of his own, coming down so hard on Techno’s shield that a crack forms. </p><p>Techno can tell that Dream is putting in his all, so what better thing to do than fight fire with fire?</p><p>So, Techno adjusts his style to almost perfectly mirror Dream’s. His crossbow shots are rapid and he smashes down his axe with such force that he feels the recoil scatter jarringly through his body. Dream falters for a second; leaves his shield down for one moment, and Techno dives.</p><p>An axe lands on a pale neck, cutting, almost purposefully, through the first few layers of skin and sending the blonde to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>6-4. Technoblade wins!</em>
</p><p>The stadium erupts with a crusade of cheers and the occasional boo as Techno reaches out a hand for the last time. Dream takes it and is pulled to his feet, which threaten to give way out of sheer exhaustion. Techno doesn’t let go of his hand, turning to the crowd and raising their conjoined hands in the air. The cheers grow louder and the sound of the overexcited commentator echoes through the loudspeakers.</p><p>Dream hears it all, but doesn’t listen. His free hand reaches for his neck and draws away covered in thick blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Techno tilt his head slightly, and he knows he’s seen it. He’s suddenly glad for his mask as he feels his face go hot.</p><p>Techno is swept up in the victory celebrations, crowds rushing to him to congratulate and crown him the annual winner of the championship. A glittering golden crown is placed on his head, but he pays no mind as he watches a blonde head swerve through the crowds in the opposite direction.</p><p>It takes a while for Techno to get away, making up some excuse about a headache to avoid going to the victory party - unfinished business or not, a party was <em>not</em> how he wanted to celebrate. </p><p>When he knocks on Dream’s dressing room door, he’s greeted with a grumble. Creaking open the door, he’s met with a sore sight. Dream’s lying on a sofa maskless, bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other. Techno sighs - at least he wasn’t hung up enough to drink it straight from the bottle. He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He’s not quite sure what to say.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, Technoblade?” The words are bitter and harsh, biting through the stale air. Techno eyes him, running over his body and coming to rest on his pale neck where a blood soaked bandage was wrapped. Techno winces.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” He receives a dry chuckle in response. </p><p>“If you came here to gloat, do it then leave.”</p><p>“I actually came to congratulate you. That was my toughest fight yet.”</p><p>Dream scoffs at that, taking a sip of the amber liquid.</p><p>“Fuck off, Techno. Leave me in peace to drink it away.” Techno sighs as he looks down on the sad sight before him, and he can’t help but think about all the times this has happened previously in other fights. Dream didn’t lose much, but when he did, Techno would always find the blonde tucked away in some dark room, drinking the loss away. He was sick of it - sick of all the cleaning up he had to do when his friend inevitably threw up his guts on the floor, sick of the post-drinking depression that Dream always fell in after, sick of finding him passed out on the couch and having to frantically make sure that he wasn’t fucking <em>dead</em>.</p><p>So, he told him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> Dream - pull yourself together. You lost a fight, not a goddamn world war.”</p><p>The silence that followed was biting, and Techno took the opportunity to stride forward and snatch the alcohol from Dream’s hand, placing the bottle on the nearby coffee table.</p><p>Dream sits up at that, placing his glass down next to the bottle. He moves silently, taking his time as he stands up and walks closer to Techno, getting up in his face. Techno refuses to flinch.</p><p>“You wanna say that again, fucker?” His voice is quiet, dangerous, and Techno isn’t sure whether he has the energy to do this right now. Then again - his own pride could hardly let Dream go down without a fight.. again.</p><p>“I. Said.” Techno’s voice is low, lower than how he usually spoke. “Pull. Yourself. Together. You’re not going to win anymore fights by just <em>sittin’</em> here drinkin’ your life away. Look at you. This is fuckin’ <em>pathetic</em> Dream.”</p><p>Dream steps up even closer to Techno, their noses almost brushing. Techno doesn’t back down.</p><p>“Okay mister <em>perfect</em> over here. Like I haven’t seen you completely fucking <em>wasted</em> in your basement after Tommy left, lying in a puddle of your own fucking tears and snot, <em>asshole</em>.”</p><p>And Techno actually fucking <em>growls</em> at that, grabbing Dream by the front of his hoodie and shoving him up against a wall.</p><p>“Don’t you fuckin’ <em>dare</em> mention his name ever again.” The words are coming out ragged now, spit flying from his mouth as his eyes blazed. “At least Tommy had the guts to not pretend to be my friend.”</p><p>Techno takes a ragged breath and decides, <em>fuck it</em>, he’s not done speaking. He’s <em>sick</em> of Dream always being the one to pick fights, to yell and curse and carry on while Techno just had to sit back and <em>take it</em>. He’s fucking <em>sick of it</em>.</p><p>“You know what Dream? <em>Fuck you</em>.” His voice rises and he’s almost shouting - Dream doesn’t shrink down but Techno can see the surprise in his eyes, as well as something else he can’t place. “It feels like <em>every fuckin’ day</em> you go out of your way to find somethin’ to get piss drunk over. And then you come into <em>my room</em> and whine constantly about how your friends all left you. <em>Poor baby</em>. I’m not your fuckin’ <em>friend</em>, Dream. I’m just some guy who can’t be bothered to tell you to <em>shut the fuck up.</em>”</p><p>And, well, Techno admittedly feels a bit bad about that one, but, surprisingly, Dream doesn’t attack back or push him - he’s just standing there.. <em>taking it</em>. </p><p>“And you know what, Dream? Your friends aren’t even the problem. They left you because you <em>drove them away</em>. This is <em>pitiful</em>, Dream."</p><p>The adrenaline spurs Techno on, and he knows he’s going too far - <em>knows</em> he’s crossed some lines but, frankly, he doesn’t care. If anything, the little bastard deserves it. </p><p>“So you know what, Dream? I’m <em>fuckin’ done</em> with all your bullshit. Sort your life out before you come invade-” Techno’s suddenly cut off by a pair of lips smashing against him with such force that he almost stumbles back. Almost. </p><p>And Dream’s pressing up harder against him, pushing off the wall and surging forward, tilting his head and biting down on his lower lip. Techno’s brain just completely fucking <em>combusts</em> at the completely unexpected reaction, and instinct takes over. He sees the blood from the arena, sees it trickle slowly down Dream’s hand and then his own, and suddenly his caveman brain decides that all he wants is to see that red blood one more time, to feel it against his tongue.</p><p>Opening his mouth, he bites down <em>hard</em> on Dream’s lower lip, hard enough that Dream whimpers a sound of pain through their kiss, which makes Techno groan low in his throat, rolling his hips slightly against Dream’s.</p><p>And Dream’s hands are on his lower back, working warm hands up his bare skin under his shirt. Before he knows it, Techno’s own hands are on Dream, one gripping tightly at his hair and the other resting around his neck as their mouths move together desperately.</p><p>Techno’s the first to tear away as his brain begins to kick in, resting his forehead against Dreams but refusing to move his hands from Dream’s body. Dream’s whines at the loss and tries to move forward to connect them again, but Techno pulls him back by the hair. </p><p>And <em>God</em>, Techno loves him like this. When his eyes are all hazy and unfocused, his lips slightly parted as he looks up at Techno with doe eyes. Techno, however, refuses to succumb to Dream’s charms. Keeping up the facade, he snarls.</p><p>“Don’t get this twisted, <em>asshole</em>. You can’t fuck out all your problems. You need to <em>sort your shit out</em>. Because right now, this is fuckin’ <em>pathetic</em>, Dream.”

And, just because he can, Techno decides to humour him. Dropping his voice, he moves closer so his lips are just barely brushing Dream’s.

“I’d bet all the prize money you’re hard right now, it’s written all over your pathetic little face. You’re <em>repulsive</em>, getting off to this.” And the gulp Dream gives basically confirms his thoughts. Without even thinking about it, Techno continues.</p><p>“You’re disgustin’. The amount of times I can say the fuckin’ word doesn’t describe how much of a pathetic piece of shit you are. Did you lose that fight on purpose? Just to see what would happen if I came in here gloating? God, you <em>wanted</em> me to hurt you, didn’t you? Is that why you basically fuckin’ <em>presented your neck to me</em> to cut open in the fight? You’re so <em>goddamn pathetic</em>. " And Techno’s just straight up playing into his own fantasies at this point, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.</p><p>However if Techno’s dangling at the cliff’s edge, Dream’s just fucking dead at the bottom.

</p>
<p>Dream’s mouth is just hanging open, head resting on the wall behind him as he looks up at Techno, green eyes so hazy he might as well just be six feet under. Techno can feel Dream’s hands shaking slightly as they clutch onto his shirt so hard he’s surprised it hasn’t torn in half yet. And Techno doesn’t even need to check to tell he’s hard as a rock, feeling the warmth pressing against him twitch at his words.</p><p>And, whether he likes it or not, Techno can’t help but prefer this Dream to the normally hot-headed, moody Dream. Dream actually looked - dare he say it - cute. Fucking <em>cute</em>. But then, a spark returns and Techno can’t help but preemptively sigh.</p><p>“God, you can’t fucking talk, rutting up against me like a <em>fucking dog</em>.” </p><p>“Shut your fuckin’ mouth, <em>slut</em>.” He growls it, just to see Dream’s reaction. He’s pleased with the result, Dream’s eyes fluttering as he grinds himself against Techno. Techno moves away.</p><p>“And what’s in it for me?” The phrase is breathy and low, and Techno can tell he’s close to slipping back into it. Techno bares his teeth as another growl forms in his throat.</p><p>“<em>A better view.</em>”</p><p>And Techno surges forward in a flash, moving so fast that Dream doesn’t have time to prepare as his head smashes back against the wall so hard that he groans into the kiss. Techno’s got his head tilted, mouth open as his tongue explores Dream’s mouth, then biting down again on his bottom lip and tasting blood. The taste makes Techno growl into the kiss and Dream finally picks up on the correlation, breaking away from Techno with yet another smile. Techno wants nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his pretty face.</p><p>“Is <em>that</em> what blood for the blood god means?” Techno refuses to blush. Instead, he snakes a hand round Dream’s neck, tightens it as a warning. “Is that why- in the arena you- <em>Jesus</em>, Techno.”</p><p>And Techno’s just about done with his shit, smashing their lips together again as his hand tightens around Dream’s neck more, so that the blonde has to open his mouth to take in a ragged breath. His tongue dives in again, pressing up hard against him and grinding their crotches together as Dream moans into the kiss.</p><p>Through the kiss, Techno’s free hand moves down to palm at Dream’s cock through his trousers and Dream seemingly shrinks down, opening his mouth pliantly and letting Techno completely dominate him, while still kissing him with the same force. It makes Techno’s head spin, how Dream just gives himself so willingly and so pliantly when the right buttons are pressed.</p><p>Pulling back, Techno studies the blonde beneath him. His eyes gloss over the blushed and swollen slightly parted lips paired with the hazy green eyes and <em>God</em> did he prefer Dream like this. He pulls his hand from Dream’s neck and it comes away with bloodstains littering his palm and fingers.</p><p>Looking down at his hand, Techno’s breathing hitches before he can stop himself and a giggle escapes the man before him. He rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Dream, shut the fuc-” He’s cut off by Dream reaching for his hand and bringing it to his mouth, taking two of his bloody fingers in and sucking on them obscenely, moaning as droplets of blood slide down his throat. He doesn’t break eye contact with Techno while he sucks, and Techno groans lowly in his throat at the sight, feeling himself harden further in his trousers.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, such a good fuckin’ <em>slut</em> for me.” Dream refuses to break eye contact with him as he moans around his fingers, and Techno feels his warm tongue washing all the blood off his skin. “Be a good little whore and turn around, hands on the wall and ass out.” It’s not a request.</p><p>Still, Dream pouts around his fingers, sucking harder on the rough skin. Techno doesn’t like that, curling the bottom part of his hand around Dream’s jaw and squeezing painfully. Dream lets out a small whimper, and Techno leans closer into him.</p><p>“You listen to me when I’m talking, slut.” The words are quiet, dangerous. Dream shrinks back slightly, nodding vigorously with Techno’s fingers still in his mouth. “Good pup.” Dream shivers at the nickname. “Now, I want your hands on the wall, ass out. Do it or I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>Dream does it immediately, dragging Techno’s fingers from his mouth and whining softly at the loss. Taking one last look at the pinkette, Dream turns around and places his hands on the wall, bending over slightly so his ass stuck out. He wasn’t sure if he should feel incredibly horny or completely humiliated, so he settled for both as a blush came to rest on his face at the positioning.</p><p>Techno wastes no time getting to work on Dream, pulling his pants and his underwear off in one movement and shimmying them down to his thighs. Dream heard a simple, “Off”, from behind him, and set to work pushing them down his legs and off his feet. Left in just a t-shirt and nothing else, Dream is left feeling incredibly vulnerable in front of Techno as the pinkette runs his palms over the curve of his ass. He hears a slow exhale from behind him, and the blush rises higher.</p><p>A wet finger pushes up against his hole and Dream’s breath hitches as he tries to relax as much as he can. He gasps as the finger enters him, moaning softly at the pain. It’s not the first time he’s had fingers up his ass, but it’s definitely the first time those fingers had been someone else’s. Let along fucking <em>Technoblade’s</em>.</p><p>After a moment, Techno adds a second finger and presses in further. He curls up, and Dream finds himself letting out a surprised moan as Techno presses directly against his spot, rubbing his fingers against it slightly. Dream feels his toes curl and his fingernails scrape against the wallpaper, mouth open and gasps escaping at the sensation of it - <em>goddamn</em>, it never felt that good when he was doing it to himself. </p><p>Techno adds a third finger and curls up again, and Dream’s legs start to shake as he moans, barely feeling the pain from the stretch. He whines as Techno drags his fingers out, Techno cuts him off.</p><p>“<em>Fuck. Please</em> tell me you have lube in here.” The voice is a lot more ragged than what Dream is used to hearing, and it throws him off slightly as he shakily points to a drawer in his dresser. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Techno reach for it and pull out the pink bottle. He hears Techno scoff. </p><p>“Cherry scented? Jesus.”</p><p>Dream hears shuffling behind him but doesn’t dare sneak a look. After a while, the shuffling is replaced by a quiet slicking sound and a merciful, “Turn around.”</p><p>When Dream does - well you might as well of hit him in the face as arousal tears through his body and he has to stop himself from coming right then and there at the sight of Techno, waistband pushed down his thighs as he strokes his cock, shiny from the lube. And <em>God</em>, he’s gorgeous. Seven or eight inches of fucking <em>beautiful</em> cock, a mouthwatering shade darker than the rest of his body and rock hard as Techno works a large hand over himself, lips parted slightly as his eyes rake up Dream’s half-naked body.</p><p>And Dream can’t stop himself from at least trying.</p><p>“Techno- <em>please</em>.” His voice is breathy and desperate and he knows Techno knows what he’s asking.</p><p>“Please what baby?” His eyes are half-lidded as the words tumble out like butter and it’s <em>not fucking fair</em> that Techno can just <em>do that with his voice</em>.</p><p>“Please-” And yet again, Dream decides without hesitation to leave whatever pride he had left in the dust as his voice trails off into a whimper. “Please just let me- let me touch you.”</p><p>And Techno’s on him in a second, tilting Dream’s head up as he joins their mouths together again. The kiss is slow and languid as Techno reaches out for Dream’s smaller hands; places them on his cock as Dream moans gratefully into the kiss, working his hands all over Techno’s cock as said pinkette groans lazily into his mouth.</p><p>Dream takes the moment to thank the gods for their height difference as Techno decides to hoist the blonde up so that he’s frantically wrapping his legs around Techno’s hips and throwing his arms around his neck to stabilize himself as Techno pushes Dream’s back against the wall.</p><p>Techno’s mouth is back on Dream’s in a second, their difference in height meaning that Techno was the one tilting his face up to meet Dream’s, giving Dream a slight advantage as he bites down on Techno’s lip, hard enough so that more droplets of blood form through the sting. Dream feels Techno’s cock twitch against his bare ass at the taste, feeling a growl escape from the pinkette’s throat.</p><p>“Techno, please-” And he’s doing it again, he realises, so he finishes himself before Techno can prompt. “<em>Please</em> Techno, please just- just <em>fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Techno groans low in his throat, releasing a hand from Dream’s knee to grab hold of his cock and slowly ease it into the blonde.</p><p>And Dream’s letting out a long, whiny moan and lolling his head back until it hits the wall at the stretch, Techno’s hand moving back to support Dream’s knee as he eases Dream’s whole body down onto his cock. Dream’s breath catches as he goes, his sheer body weight pushing down even <em>further</em> down Techno’s cock, immediately pressing down <em>hard</em> on Dream’s spot so that the blonde doesn’t even know what to fucking <em>do</em> with himself.</p><p>Techno rasps out a, “You good?”, and Dream’s better than good, he’s the fucking best he’s ever been, but his overwhelmed brain can’t articulate that right now and throws out a “<em>mhmm</em> so fucking good.”</p><p>It seems like enough for Techno though, who shoves Dream up harder against the wall with both hands, the friction from the wall keeping Dream from slipping along with his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the other. </p><p>And then Techno starts fucking him. </p><p>Well actually, no. It’s one of those rare moments where a word as universal as <em>fuck</em> doesn’t quite cut it. It’d be better to say that Techno shatters every single past sexual encounter he’s ever had as he shoves back so hard into Dream that he’s sure he won’t be able to walk properly for a fucking <em>week</em>. He starts slamming into him so hard that his whole body moves against the wall with each powerful thrust and Dream forgets everything but Techno’s name as the pinkette’s cock pounds into him over and over.</p><p>Techno changes angle just slightly and suddenly Dream’s actually <em>screaming</em> Techno’s name so loud that surely anyone in the building could hear it. Techno’s first instinct is to cover Dream’s mouth, but, on second thought-</p><p>“Fuck <em>baby</em>, Scream it louder- Let them know who you belong to.” And Techno’s voice is also just completely fucking gone but he doesn’t care as he slams his hips up into Dream’s.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> Techno- you- I belong to you.” And Techno’s almost <em>proud</em> of him for not putting up a fight or being a brat. He feels the heat in his lower stomach start to constrict and he knows he’s close, knows he can’t last much longer like this.</p><p>“Fuck <em>louder</em> baby. Let- <em>fuck</em> let them know.”</p><p>“You- Techno- <em>fuck- I BELONG TO YOU!</em>”</p><p>And - fuck - Techno’s just about to spontaneuosly combust with how hard he is, how he can feel himself growing harder as he continues to pound into Dream relentlessly and he knows Dream can feel it too, feel his thrusts start to fall out of time and his breathing become ragged and hoarse.</p><p>So Techno takes one of his hands and moves down to the blonde’s neglected cock, keeping Dream upright with one hand as he strokes his cock with the other in time with his thrusts. Dream’s just completely fucking <em>gone</em> at that, convulsing and shaking on top of Techno as his fingernails curl and dig into Techno’s neck. He’s screaming and moaning Techno’s name over and over, along with the occasional ‘<em>yes</em>’. When Techno runs his thumb up to his tip from the underside, Dream comes <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Dream’s orgasm hits him like a truck, barreling him over and sending waves of electric pleasure through his body. His vision goes blank as his legs shake, thighs locking up around Techno so that he can’t move, his cock buried all the way in him as Techno’s hand works him through the orgasm. He’s moaning wildly, a fact he comes to realise when the aftershocks hit, and he’s sure that his fingernails cut through the skin on Techno’s neck as he clenches tight around him.</p><p>“FUCK, Techno <em>yes - come inside- Sir, please</em>” The word slips out before he can stop it, and before he has the chance to open his eyes to see Techno’s reaction, he feels it.</p><p>Techno’s clutching at him, <em>clinging</em> to him as his hips stutter inside Dream and he feels warmth spread out as Techno comes inside him, hears a guttural groan as Techno thrusts up shallowly into him. Low ‘<em>fuck</em>’s escape him as he works himself through it, bringing their mouths together to meet in a messy kiss. </p><p>Techno’s holding arm starts to shake as exhaustion sweeps him up, and he’s hoisting Dream off the wall, bringing his face to the crook of his neck and wrapping strong arms tight around Dream’s smaller frame. He carries Dream across the room to the couch, thankfully large enough for the both of them and sits, adjusting them then bringing his back down to the soft linen so that Dream’s lying on top of Techno.</p><p>Long pink hair is splayed out over the couch and Dream runs his fingers through the soft strands, laying his head down on Techno’s chest, and Techno feels the sudden urge to cry.</p><p>Sighing, he goes to pull himself out of Dream, but is cut off by the warm vibrations of his voice.</p><p>“Wait, don’t- this is-” Techno doesn’t need any more convincing, settling back down against the couch and bringing an arm up to drape around Dream, “This is good- can we just- stay- for a bit?”</p><p>“I can- I can feel your come- in me, Techno.” Dream's voice is just completely gone and, holy shit, if he hadn’t just got off a minute ago he probably would’ve creamed his pants right then and there.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, Dream, you can’t just say that shit to me unless you want round two right now.” He feels Dream lift his head from his chest, turn to look at him. He opens his own slowly and ruby meet green again, a smile curling onto Dream’s face.</p><p>“Are you sure <em>I’m</em> the only one who wants that, <em>Sir</em>?”</p><p>And Techno’s cock twitches inside Dream - <em>God</em> he’ll have to remember that.</p><p>“Dream.” Techno can’t keep the obvious smile from his voice, closing his eyes as he pushes Dream’s head back to his chest. “Go to sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was way longer than i intended it to be just cause when i write dnb i can't stop. also can't believe i'm taking orders from someone named teeth stealer 69 420.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Manhandling & Skirts (Dreamnap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by <em>sunny</em> and <em>Kelpz</em></p><p>Sapnap buys a skirt and Dream can't keep his hands off him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For your consideration, <a href="https://twitter.com/surfboardpotato/status/1248068539484758017">Sapnap’s outfit inspiration (sfw).</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap’s rudely woken from his afternoon nap by the sound of his doorbell ringing. Rolling over, he checked the time on his phone, the bright light causing him to squint his eyes as they adjusted. <em>4:27</em>. Underneath the time lay his notifications, and he smirked when he saw them - three missed calls and twenty new text messages from Dream. </p><p>He brought a hand up to run through his hair as he remembered the incredibly dirty voice memos and text messages he had sent Dream only a few hours prior while said man was still at work - he knew he was going to face the consequences of it later but, fuck it, he had been bored. Wanting to stretch it out further, he didn’t even bother reading them as he placed the phone face down back on the bedside table.</p><p>Yawning, he stretched bare arms up above his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He might as well answer the door - his alarm was set to go off in half an hour anyway.</p><p>Grabbing a grey dressing gown from the end of his bed - he wasn’t sure if it was his or Dream’s - he threw it over himself and shouted out a quick “Comin’!” to the person at the door.</p><p>His footsteps padded down the wooden steps as he headed to the front door, moving a hand up to rup tiredly at his eyes - a coffee was definitely in order. </p><p>When he reached the door, he leaned forward slightly to peer through the peephole - a familiar uniform greeted him paired with a bored looking face. Opening the door, he mustered his best friendly smile. The delivery girl offered an equally forced smile back.</p><p>“Delivery for,” Her monotone voice increased in pitch as she eyed the name on the box, “<em>Sappitus Nappitus?</em>” Sapnap chuckled slightly, reaching out to take the small box from her hands.</p><p>“That’s me.”</p><p>She pulled out a little device that looked like some sort of weird calculator from her back pocket and held it out in front of him with a stylus.</p><p>“Can you sign here?”</p><p>Sapnap nodded briefly, balancing the box in one hand and reaching for the stylus and scribbling his name messily onto the screen. The girl offered a quick thanks, and Sapnap fired back a generic <em>have a good day</em>, before turning around and closing the door behind him, locking it and leaning back against the wood as he looked down at the delivery. A smile grew on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighs shakily as he toys with the silver key in his hand, reaching up and unlocking the door to the house. It’s fiddly and he misses the lock once or twice, his fingers trembling as the key finally slips in. Creaking open the door, Dream steps in.</p><p>The house is eerily quiet - usually by this time Sapnap would be cluttering around in the kitchen or preparing for a late night stream. He’s almost unnerved by it until he hears a teasing voice from their shared bedroom.</p><p>“Oh <em>Dream</em>~” A giggle comes after and Dream’s already on his way, swiftly making his way up the stairs two at a time until he’s standing outside the bedroom door. Cracking open the door slightly, Dream peers through.</p><p>He isn’t sure what hits the floor first - his jaw or the keys slipping from his hand.</p><p>Sapnap’s sitting on their bed - normal, a white button down hangs loosely from his shoulders - normal, undone and tied in a knot at his waist - not normal, long legs splayed out underneath a short black skirt that match with his black thigh high socks - <em>definitely not normal.</em>.</p><p>He’s lounging back, hands resting behind him with his thighs crossed, smirking as he watches Dream’s eyes rake up his body. When Dream reaches his face, his breath hitches.</p><p>His eyes are dusted a light pink that matches the blush dusting his nose and face and Dream swears he can see mascara along his lashes. And he’s just fucking <em>gone</em> when he spots the lipgloss, adorned along slightly parted blushed lips.</p><p>Dream swears he feels lightheaded with all the blood that’s suddenly heading south as his imagination runs wild, and all of a sudden he can’t stop the way he sees his boyfriend on his knees, licking a stripe up his cock and leaving shiny lip gloss all over it, Sapnap parting those lips fully and taking him in, looking up at him with the desperate eyes that he does so well, swallowing him down until he has no choice than to release his load all over those shiny pink-</p><p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”</p><p>Dream doesn’t even know if he is physically able to blush without any blood in his face as his eyes come back into focus, zeroing in on the way Sapnap’s lips move as he speaks, how his pale chest rises and falls softly as he breathes, how his mouth quirks upwards in a smirk as he rolls his eyes. That snaps Dream back into it.</p><p>His bag hits the floor with a dull thud and he’s striding forward, shrugging off his jacket and coming to a stop just at the end of the bed, legs on each side of Sapnap’s crossed ones and leaning over him. Sapnap’s still leaning back, a smile still smeared on his face as he looks up at his boyfriend, doe eyes flicking between Dream’s irises.</p><p>“Whatchu doin’ up there big guy?” He leans forward slightly to say it, an obvious smile tinging his breathy tone.</p><p>Dream leans forward to match, moving a thick hand up to Sapnap’s glossy lip and swiping some of the gloss off, then leaning down so that their faces are inches apart, breath fanning over Sapnap’s face as he talks.</p><p>“If you wanna look pretty while I fuck your brains out, be my guest.” And their lips just barely brush as he talks, tone calm and collected as if he hadn’t just whispered one of the hottest things Sapnap’s ever heard. “But I’m not going to go any easier on you, pet. You fucked up today.”</p><p>“Just because you look like a doll,” And Dream’s hand is just barely brushing over his neck, trailing up to his jaw and around to the back. His hand is ghosting up through the strands of hair on his neck, up through the shorter parts on the back of his head and towards the brunette locks near the crown. Then, suddenly, he’s pulling <em>hard</em>, jerking Sapnap backwards and he’s gasping in surprise, mouth open as his head is forced back. “Doesn’t mean I’m afraid to <em>break</em> you.”</p><p>And Dream’s diving down, joining their mouths together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss that Sapnap immediately moans into, still being held backwards by his hair as Dream explores his mouth with his tongue. </p><p>Sapnap smirks through the kiss as he feels a warm hand creep up his thigh and under his skirt, toying with the fabric slightly as Dream explores the soft skin where the sun hadn’t peeked through to thicken his skin slightly like the rest of his body.</p><p>And they’ve both got each other wrapped around their fingers as Dream’s breath hitches into the kiss and Spanap feels eyelashes flutter against his cheek as Dream’s hand brushes against the soft lace against his skin, other hand now absentmindedly slipping thick fingers through dark hair.</p><p>They break apart as Dream squeezes around Sapnap’s cock, and the two refuse to break burning eye contact as Sapnap’s lips part to let out a breathy moan that tapers off into a whimper when Dream tightens his grip on Sapnap’s hair.</p><p>“I- <em>fuck</em>- I missed you.” Sapnap breathes it out and he knows Dream can feel it over his lips, watching as piercing green eyes dart down to his mouth. </p><p>Dream’s lips quirk up in a smile and he’s leaning down, hot breath fanning over Sapnap’s glossed lips as Sapnap tilts his chin up to meet him, closing his eyes and time slows down as his lips part slightly. But before they can meet in a kiss, Dream’s hands are whipping out from under Sapnap’s skirt and out of his hair, and in a flash Sapnap’s pushed backwards onto the bed and Dream’s on top of him, grinning as he pins him down on the soft sheets.</p><p>“You look gorgeous, darlin’.” Dream purrs it out lowly and Sapnap blushes at the drawl, a pink flush that matches his lips almost perfectly. “Such a <em>shame</em> that I’ll have to punish you,”<br/>
He leans down and his body follows so he’s sitting on Sapnap, hands still pressed hard against his chest, “But then again,”, and he’s smirking, a cocky tilt to his mouth that Sapnap isn’t sure whether he wants to punch or kiss off. And he’s rolling hips down into Sapnap’s already hard erection and Sapnap has no choice but to part his lips in surprise, letting out a breathy moan. “You’ll probably like it anyway.”</p><p>And Dream’s already smashing their lips together, descending on him so fast that Sapnap barely has time to breathe, gasping into it as Dream immediately opens his mouth, tilting his head and licking into Sapnap’s mouth as Sapnap’s hands fumble to grasp at the bedsheets below him.</p><p>“Hands above your head.” </p><p>Dream breaks away for a second to say it and Sapnap’s whining, reconnecting them and sliding his hands definitely up and under Dream’s shirt, running smooth hands over the warm skin of his back.</p><p>Dream growls when Sapnap digs his fingernails in and drags down, biting down <em>hard</em> on Sapnap’s bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood explodes into his mouth through the kiss and Sapnap’s moaning at the sting, hands flying out of Dream’s shirt and up above his head to press down into the mattress. He’s honestly surprised by his own submissiveness, the taste of his own blood setting off something primal as he moans into their kiss again, letting himself sink into the mattress as he lets Dream mold him into whichever way he sees fit.</p><p>The blonde pulls back, however, and Sapnap whimpers at the loss of warmth, eyes immediately drawn to Dream’s mouth, covered in his own smudged lip gloss and small smudges of dark red blood. Dream locks eyes with him, darts out a tongue to lick the droplets off. Sapnap shudders at the sight.</p><p>Before Sapnap even has time to think, Dream’s got a large hand gripping at the two above his head and another on his hip, rolling him over onto his stomach. Sapnap moves with him pliently, shifting his hips to work with him, subconsciously making his body limp for Dream.</p><p>And Sapnap’s just out of it; doesn’t even bother turning his face, leaving it pressed against the linen sheets and mouth open as Dream’s spare hand moves from his hip to cup at one of his asscheeks through the skirt, still miraculously in place.</p><p>But Dream doesn’t seem to be feeling particularly patient today, flipping up the skirt to reveal the back of the lace panties Sapnap’s wearing, a glint catching his eye as a smirk grows on his face.</p><p>The familiar face of the silver bejeweled buttplug Dream had seen Sapnap wear on many occasions glints up at him through the holes in the lace, and Dream can’t help it as he brings a finger down to trace almost lovingly along the outline of it, watching intently as goosebumps follow his finger and a sigh escapes the man beneath him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, pretty boy. All wrapped up with a silver bow on top for me? You were <em>made</em> to be fucked.”</p><p>And Dream doesn’t give him time to respond as he grabs onto the waistband of the panties and pulls, letting them bundle and roll up on his upper thigh. Sapnap’s bare ass looks up at him and Dream can’t help but let out a soft groan at the sight of his boyfriend, fully submissive and pliant all because of him.</p><p>Running his fingers along the edge of the plug, he pushes it in slightly and hears a whine escape from under him, muffled from the bedsheets. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two hands, both still extended obediently above his head against the mattress, scrunch up the fabric beneath them.</p><p>Dream grips his fingers around the edge of the plug, slowly pulling more and more of the silver metal from Sapnap’s ass until it comes out fully. Sapnap whines at the loss while Dream stares hungrily at the other’s pink hole.</p><p>Tossing the plug up on the bed next to the headboard, Dream grabs Sapnap by the hips and hoists him upwards, the rest of his body falling limp against the mattress like a ragdoll as a high pitched whimper escapes his parted lips, still pressed against the sheets.</p><p>Holding Sapnap up with one hand, Dream moves to unzip his own trousers, pushing down his boxers and wrapping thick fingers around his cock, pumping slowly as he spreads the leftover lube from the plug all over, a low groan bubbling in his throat as he works.</p><p>Holding his breath, Sapnap whines as he feels Dream push into him, slowly filling him up all the way and resting on the dull ache of his prostate. Dream groans from behind him as he clenches around his cock, Sapnap’s tight walls squeezing around him.</p><p>Dream’s hand is back on his hip in a second and he feels him squeeze softly as he moves him forward off his cock, then back until their skin meets.</p><p>“Fuck- <em>Dream</em>-” And Sapnap knows he sounds just completely and utterly <em>wrecked</em>, his words trailing off into a whimper when Dream’s nails dig into his cheek slightly.</p><p>Dream’s groaning from behind him, a low sound from his throat that could almost sound like a growl as he begins to move Sapnap back and forth, back and forth. And Sapnap knows he isn’t exactly <em>light</em>, tempted to look behind him just to see Dream’s arms working, to see his muscles strain and pop out of his arms as he holds up Sapnap’s behind in his large hands, thick fingers splayed over-</p><p>“Sapnap,” Sapnap mumbles a grunt in response, unable to string a coherent sentence together and it’s frankly <em>not fucking fair</em> that Dream can actually speak right now.</p><p>“You good?” And the concern in his voice strokes something lovely within him and before he knows it he’s smiling against the sheets.</p><p>“Mhm-”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And Sapnap definitely picks up on the slight shake in his voice that time. </p><p>Before he has time to over-analyse or gloat, however, Dream starts fucking him. He starts pounding into him so fucking hard that he swears he sees stars, where he accepts the fact that he’s going to hell because it’s surely a sin for anything to feel this damn good, where he might have to apologise to the neighbors tomorrow morning for the sound of the headboard slowly forming a dent in the plaster wall.</p><p>Sapnap’s moans are unsuppressed as his body moves along with the thrusts, desperate moans escaping him whenever Dream pushes in, mouth wide open and hands grasping for purchase against the sheets, balling up the fabric in his fists and squeezing.</p><p>A hand leaves his hip, reaches down and around to wrap around his neglected cock and at the same time the angle changes so that Sapnap’s actually <em>screaming</em>, with Dream pounding directly against Sapnap’s prostate, pushing against the nerves and sending lightning bolts of white hot pleasure all over Sapnap’s body until all he can see are explosions.</p><p>And thank god the sheets are there to muffle the screams, because neither of them want to have an awkward conversation with one of the neighbors the next day.</p><p>“You gonna- <em>fuck</em>- you gonna come?”</p><p>Sapnap can barely even understand what he’s saying, let alone reply in a coherent way, so he nods his head yes against the sheets, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat. Dream continues to shove him down on his cock over and over again, thrusts now becoming faster and more inconsistent, and Sapnap knows he’s close.</p><p>“D-Dream- <em>fuuuck</em>- I’m-”</p><p>It comes out sounding like a sob and Dream’s hand around Sapnap’s cock speeds up in time with his thrusts. Sapnap’s mouth falls open, letting out a scream against the mattress as his vision explodes in white, arching his back and legs shaking under Dream's hold as he subconsciously shoves himself back down on Dream’s cock as his thrusts only get faster.</p><p>Sapnap feels a warmth on his back and realises Dream’s leaning down against him, pushing their bodies flush as he thrusts into him faster and faster, and Sapnap feels Dream get impossibly harder inside him as his hips stutter and he feels teeth sink into the back of his shoulder as Dream comes with a low groan that tapers off into a moan as he clutches onto him for dear life, rutting into his used body as he works himself through the orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>It could be seconds or hours later and they’re slowly coming back to reality, the heavy weight of Dream collapsed on top of him suddenly becomes apparent and the warmth of his hands around him as they both breathe heavily. Sapnap finally turns his head to the side, gulps in air like he’s never taken a breath in his life. Dream goes to move off him, but before he can, Sapnap lets out the softest whine, and Dream’s already sold, wrapping large hands back around him and squeezing, cock slowly softening inside him.</p><p>Sapnap clenches around him, just to see what’ll happen. Unsurprisingly, he feels Dream twitch. Against the skin of his back, he feels Dream’s lips pull up into a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>